Champion Fool
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Actor!Verse. Jared's plan with getting together with Jensen doesn't go exactly as he thought it would. Implied smut but none there actually. Leads up to it though. Use your imaginations. Written with my Cas/Gabriel


"So?" Misha says, sidling up beside Jared with a knowing look in his eye. "How'd it go last night?"

Jared gives Misha a shove even though he's really done nothing to deserve the irritation being thrown in his direction. "It was great," Jared says. "Jensen told me he loved me."

Misha's eyebrows raise. It's utterly amazing, Jared reflects, how much he can say in just one motion. In this case, he's letting Jared know that this seems like a move in the right direction and he can't understand why Jared's not more excited about it, while simultaneously acknowledging that there is probably more to the story so he's just going to go ahead and wait for Jared to drop the other shoe.

Jared sighs. If Jensen's face were as readable as Misha's, they likely wouldn't even be having this conversation because he'd already know whether his best friend was interested in. Well. MORE than just a friendship.

"And then sent me home in a cab," Jared growls, slouching down in his chair. "I had a little too much liquid courage before he got there, I guess."

Misha slouches into the chair next to Jared and sets a hand on Jared's shoulder, rubbing it a little. "Exactly," Jared says. Misha really is a surprisingly good listener. "I just don't know what to say to him, you know? How do you even open that conversation?"

Misha steeples his fingers and props them under his chin. "You could always just forgo the conversation and kiss him," he says.

Jared laughs. Misha gives him a puzzled look, stopping Jared. "You're serious?" he says.

"Of course," Misha says. "You can't think of what to say so why say anything at all? You and Jensen are close enough already that this is almost the next logical step."

"Almost," Jared says. "But not the next logical step. I mean, to you maybe," he adds. "But Jensen doesn't work that way?"

"Why not?" Misha inquires.

Jared stares at him incredulously, wishing for a moment that the world actually was as simple as Misha seemed to believe it was. "I can't imagine a better way to complicate our friendship," Jared explains.

Misha cocks his head at him. "What an insult to Jensen," he says at last. "Either your best friend and he'll be there for you no matter what—in which case your friendship would withstand any challenge to it. Including, possibly, one or the other of you developing unrequited feelings for each other or an attempt at a romantic relationship that doesn't work out—or he isn't. In which case, why are we having this conversation in the first place?" Misha leans over and plucks the script out of Jared's hand. "Kiss him," Misha says again and for half a second, Jared almost thinks that Misha's crazy plan might actually work out.

Where was he? Jensen wasn't around anywhere. Jared started to get nervous as to where Jensen went to. Did he scare him off? Did Misha tell him? Is there something Jensen knows that he doesn't know? Jared began to twiddled his thumbs in panic. He tried, so hard, to hold it all together but still found him snapping at everyone who came near. Sometimes, even Mish.

Misha watched the 6'4" tower of nervousness flutter around the set, most likely looking for Jensen. He admitted, it was kind of adorable how nervous he really was. But what was there to be nervous about?It's _just_ Jensen. A quiet, funny, occasional ball of energy. A very, very attractive ball of energy. Okay, maybe it _was_ a little nerve-racking.

Jensen strolled in, a little late from taking a trip to the bathroom to jack off to the thought of Jared and Misha. But it was cool. Then there was Jared, dancing around and showing off his body. And Misha, watching him with those cool blue eyes. God, what he would give to have both of them in bed right now. Looks like he needed another trip to the bathroom.

Jared caught of glimpse of Jensen and soon enough, he was retreated towards the bathroom area again. "Jen!" he called, trying to stop him. Why not try now?

Misha heard Jared call out Jensen's name before he saw what was going on. Jared was chasing after Jensen towards the bathrooms. Misha smiled. _Let's see how this goes_.

Jensen gave a soft smile. "Yeah?"

Jared ran up breathlessly. " I just needed to say one thing." he manged out before kissing him. _Hard_. Jared broke the kiss, took a longing look, and turned back and walked away as fast as he could, running into Misha.

Misha just managed to witness the kiss. Before he knew it, Jared was backing up, turning around and running into him. "Whoah, Jared!" Misha yelped, as they toppled over. "What happened? It's looked like it was going so well!" _It was going well, right?_ He had to admit, he was _ a little _jealous Jared got the kiss… But what mattered was Jared. Even if it hurt.

Jensen stared in shock before chasing after both of them. There was no way. No way. Jared couldn't love him. And what about Misha? "Jared! Mish! Wait up!"

Misha attempted to comfort a sobbing, well, _almost_ sobbing (because men don't _sob_), Jared. "What happened? Really? It didn't look bad. You just caught him by surprise!" Misha tried to explain. He heard Jensen call after them. Misha pulled Jared into his trailer with a yank that anyone who saw would be surprised that tiny little Misha could manage it. "Jared, talk." And Jared spilled.

"He's gonna find us!" Jared yelled an octave higher than normal. "And then he's gonna kill me." Jared shoved his face into his palms. It shouldn't be this hard. Jensen couldn't love him. It was impossible for anyone to. Then, there was hot breath on his neck followed by warm lips. Gentle, sweet, just barely ghosting over his skin. "He won't, Jared. I promise." Misha whispered against him. "I know Jensen, he's gonna be okay." Jared relaxed only for a moment under Misha's touch. It was only a simple gesture to get him to relax. It meant nothing more than comfort. 

Jensen finally caught up to them before widening his eyes at the sight in front of him. He grew hot at the sight before running up to Jared and kissing him hotly. "You ran away before I could respond." He chuckled as he trailed a hand up Misha's shirt.

Jared didn't know what to think of what was happening. He just let Jensen take control. "What-" _kiss _"Are-" _kiss _"-you doing?" Jared asked between passionate bites and nips.

Misha fell into Jensen's touch. He let him have his way. Touch, squeeze, grab, whatever he wanted. But what Misha wanted was Jensen's kiss. It started to boil under his skin that Jared was getting the most loving attention. So instead of falling heavier, Misha fell back a bit, hoping Jensen would catch his drift.

Jensen grinned. "Telling you both that I love you." He turned to kiss Misha passionately before kissing Jared again.

Jared grabbed Jensen around the waist and pulled him close. "You're prettier right here. I like it." he mumbled, kissing his face, all over.

Misha was trying to keep himself busy kissing Jensen's neck and any skin he could reach. Suddenly, he was pulled away from him by the moose and held tightly. Misha huffed, backed up, leaned against a wall, and readied himself for the show.

Jensen groaned at Misha attacking his neck and pulled him back before kissing them both.

Jared saw Jensen wanting to assault Misha's body just as much as he wanted to take Jared's. Jared smiled hungrily and took Misha's mouth as well. Why should he just stop there?

Jensen grinned. "Now that we've all been initiated . . ."

Jared had to stop sucking face with Misha for a minute to actually _listen_ to Jensen because Misha actually tasted like he smelled. Like watermelons. And he couldn't get enough. "Yeah?" he asked breathlessly.

"Shall we?" Jensen wiggled his eyebrows.

Jared beamed. "Yeah, yeah we should."

"Wow." Jensen breathed.

"That. Was. Incredible." Misha grumbled.

"Holy. Hell." Jared could just barely manage out. "I could do this more often."

"We should."

Jared snuggled up to his new mates. "So. What does this mean?"

"We're a trio. Times two."

"Times two?"

"In the show and real life."

"Ah." Jared snuggled closer. "I like it."

"I do too." Jensen kissed the top of Jared's head.

"I could live with it." Misha added. "But not before shooting. I'm really gonna feel this."

Jensen laughed. "We're all gonna feel it, Mish."


End file.
